Our Dog Needs A Bath
by theowlinsomniac
Summary: Havoc and Riza get carried away while trying to give Black Hayate a bath. {Havocai One-shot}


_**A/N: I wanted to to write some domestic Havocai and this idea popped into my head. This is a continuation (sort of) of my other Havocai one-shot, so Havoc lives with Riza. This is all after the Promised Day and after Jean got his legs working again, etc. **_

_**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this fluffy mess!**_

* * *

Hayate smelled worse than Havoc's ashtray. Both inhabitants of the small apartment knew that, but it got to _him_ the most. The moment Riza stepped in the door with the dog at her heels, Jean was ready to pounce. He scooped up the dog in his arms and dropped him- squirming and whining- into the soapy tub, pouring shampoo and soap in his fur as soon as it touched the water.

"What do you think you're doing to my dog, Jean?" Riza asked, her hand on her hip as she watched from the doorway.

Havoc smirked and looked back at her, sitting on the edge of the tub with sudsy palms keeping his balance. He glanced over her for a moment, taking in the casual Riza he loved so much. Hair down. Short-sleeve and pants. Makeup-less and flawless all at once. She narrowed her eyes at him staring. He laughed, wiping his hands on his shirt and threw a thumb back at Hayate who was looking very disappointed in the water.

"I'm giving _our_ dog a bath." he replied, standing and turning towards Hayate. Havoc laughed at the wet look in the dog's eyes and how he shook as he was covered in soap.

"You're not doing a very good job," she teased with a raised brow, walking forward and kneeling next to the tub. Her hands were instantly in the dog's fur, cleaning out the suds and scratching his ears when he whined. Jean watched for a moment with a smile, and bit his lip as an idea arose.

"Y'know, I think you need a bath too, young lady." he said, watching her stand and look back at him with crossed arms.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." he responded quietly, like an excited child. He stepped forward and in one motion she was in his arms.

"Jean what are you-" a look of panic spread across her face and her eyes widened as she realized what he was going to do. Jean leaned over the tub and dropped her inside. The contents of the bathtub splashed out and onto the two humans as well as the barking dog that was now licking Riza's face. Riza's legs dangled outside the water and over the side of the tub, while her neck and head hovered over it at the other side.

"You're going to regret that." she said, something igniting in her eyes. Jean bellowed in laughter and opened his mouth to taunt her but it was soon catching water as she swung her arm to splash him.

He lifted his arms as a shield but it was too late. She was already throwing handfuls towards him with laughter that matched the volume of Hayate's barking.

"Wanna play that game, huh?" Jean said, closing his eyes and turning his back. He spun around quickly, his hands diving into the water and coming upwards to splash into her face- soaking her hair as well as her face. Her eyes reopened and a devilish grin spread across her lips and before he knew it her arms were around him and pulling him into the pool of water.

He landed with a loud splash, laying across her and Hayate in the tub, trying to catch his breath.

She shoved water towards him, covering his head and hair and he returned fire, using Hayate as a shield and holding his head under every few minutes.

Jean took advantage of her trying to shift to stand back up, grabbing her up by her waist and pulling her out of the water, large amounts of the soap and water spilling out onto the floor. Hayate followed them and circled the two wrestling soldiers as they laughed and tugged on each other's wet clothing for a moment. She reached up and ruffled his hair, sending sprinkles of water everywhere, and he did the same for her, dripping water onto the floor.

They stopped to catch their breath, Jean's hands on the back of her waist and hers resting on top of his. They smiled at one another as they panted and laughed and after a moment of silence Jean leaned forward and down, catching her lips on his and opening his mouth just enough for her to feel it. She smiled against his lips and kissed back, reaching up with one hand to touch his jaw and bring him forward. More laughing ensued until both of their bodies, that were still soaking, were touching.

She kissed him hard and eager and he returned it with equal passion, and they stood there for a long minute just taking in each others warmth.

Jean suddenly felt something touching his side and he tried to swat it away, assuming it was Hayate, but after a laugh from Riza he broke the kiss and looked down, seeing her hand grasping a towel.

He looked back up to her with confused eyes and she smirked, standing up on her toes to whisper in his ear.

"Clean it up, soap-man." she said quietly, then laughing and breaking out of his grasp, tearing off her wet clothing and closing the door with a wave to Hayate and a smirk to her partner.


End file.
